Solo Por Hoy
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Solo por hoy, por este día, quisiera decirte, cuanto llegue a odiarte, traidor, hermano, Aioros... .:One-Shot:.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Masami Kurumada ^-^

**Solo por Hoy.**

Traidor.

Así fuiste llamado. Así fuiste nombrado varias veces, por voces que resonaban en el santuario.

Aún lo recuerdo. Acurrucado en un rincón húmedo, por las noches podía oír el susurro de todas sus voces, el eco, llegando hasta la pequeña habitación que se me concedió.

Porque tú eras un traidor.

Se suponía eras mi hermano. Se suponía me cuidarías. Se suponía, te quedarías a mi lado.

Y te marchaste.

Todas las noches gélidas, la pasé solo. Todos los días en los que el sol quemaba mi piel por los arduos entrenamientos que me obligue a mi mismo a realizar, los pasé en tú ausencia. Solo, sin tu presencia.

Crecí, solo y con el nombre de "Hermano del Traidor" marcado en mi frente. Llevando esa mancha intachable que cometiste, cargando el peso de tus acciones. Llegando a odiarte, intentando limpiar tu nombre de maneras que al final resultaron vanas. ¿Cómo poder limpiar el nombre de un traidor? Crecí solo en las penumbras de la noche. En la oscuridad del rincón de mi habitación oscura y vacía, húmeda, llorando por ser tratado de maneras infames en contra mía. Yo era tan solo un niño ¿Por qué semejante destino me fue concebido? Crecí solo, avergonzándome de mi propia sangre y de mi propia familia. Avergonzado de quién alguna vez fue todo para mí, de quién fue mi guía, mi maestro, mi ídolo, mi hermano… mi todo.

Te llegue a repudiar, te llegue a odiar con todo mi corazón. Llegue a creer que eras un traidor, que tu nombre no era digno de nada, que tu bondad solo fue una máscara que me mostraste durante todo el tiempo que permaneciste conmigo. Te odié, te recrimine por mi dolor, te maldije y me maldije a mi mismo por ser tu hermano. Me trajiste la felicidad, para que tú mismo la arrancaras de mi rostro de una manera tan violenta.

No, yo no era tu hermano, nunca conocí a Aioros, él me es completamente desconocido. Yo no soy como él, les decía, ¡No me culpen por las idioteces que cometió aquel del que me hablan! Y gritaba ferozmente, mi corazón latía rápido cada vez que escuchaba tu nombre, cuando me libraba de todas sus voces y palabras, rehuía de mí y lloraba con dolor por la verdad que me forjaron, verdad que en realidad nunca existió y que creí. No yo nunca fui tu hermano. No, nunca. Negaba incesantemente, inútilmente mientras cargaba el apellido en mi nombre, igual al tuyo.

Y por los días, sentado en el sólido frío piso del santuario, miraba perdidamente los lugares en donde me enseñaste, donde me decías que yo llegaría a ser fuerte, donde me mostrabas tu fuerza; fuerza que siempre anhele; donde yo te admiraba. Y siempre me preguntaba ¿Por qué Aioros? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué? ¿A caso no confiabas en mí?

En ocasiones me decía a mi mismo que ese al que llamaban traidor no podías ser tú. No podías ser tú, el que me cuido con afán y me mostró todo el amor que un hermano puede mostrar a su hermano menor. Me decía que no, que era mentira, que todas esas leguas venenosas que hablaban blasfemia sobre ti eran los traidores. Los que engañaban mi mente, los que hablaban palabras solo mentían. Por que las palabras jamás pueden marcar el corazón de alguien, solo las acciones. Más sin embargo esas palabras mismas hablaban de tus pecados, de tus acciones. Y yo creí todas. Porque mi debilidad me llevó a creerlas. A creer que era verdad, que tú, mi hermano… Aioros… eras un traidor.

Por eso te odié, por dejarme, por abandonarme a mi suerte cuando aún no había aprendido lo suficiente para poder valerme por mi mismo. Por eso te odie, por todas las noches que no me llevaste a la cama y me susurraste un "Te quiero" antes de dormir. Por todos los días en que no estuviste para protegerme de aquellos quiénes "traidor" te llamaban. Por todas los cosas que no me dijiste, por todos los abrazos que no me brindaste. Por eso y muchas otras cosas más te odié.

Por abandonarme. Por traicionarme.

Porque creí, que la razón de tu muerte merecías. Eso y más. ¿Por qué tuviste que intentar matar a la propia Atenea? ¿Fue para abandonarme? ¿Fue para alejarte de mí? ¿Acaso fui yo una carga para ti?

Muchas veces me lo pregunté. Muchas noches no pude dormir, y solo contemplaba las estrellas titilando, intentando hallar una respuesta en ellas. Fuiste insuficiente para mí, fuiste un hombre de poca fe ante mis ojos, fuiste un traidor en mi mente, pero siempre fuiste y siempre has sido mi hermano, en mi corazón.

Por esa razón, me di cuenta de una cosa.

Cuando conocí a la misma Atenea, cuando supe la verdad de tu pasado, tu muerte injusta, tu castigo en vano, lloré amargamente por haber creído todas esas mentiras que se hablaban de ti. Hermano, seguramente te decepcionaste de mí.

Comprendí una cosa muy valiosa, y es esa la misma que ahora tus ojos me dicen, y la manera tan tierna en que me ven. Lo que aprendí, es que traidor, solo es aquel que se deja de sus ideales, por los de otros. El verdadero traidor, es el que traiciona la fe de su corazón.

No hacen falta palabras, para saber lo que tu mirada me dice ahora.

Aioria ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme? ¿Cómo pudiste perder la fe, así de fácil? ¿Cómo pudiste creer más en ellos, quienes no te aman, en vez de alguien que daría todo por ti?

Sé que nunca te atreverás a pronunciarlas, se que nunca las dirás frente a mí, por no lastimarme más. Pero sé que esas palabras son reales. Sí hay un traidor. Ese traidor soy yo.

Me has traicionado Aioria, te he traicionado Aioros.

Ahora, una última mirada, un último adiós.

Sé que te traicioné, y por eso te ruego Aioros, mi querido hermano, que ahora, aquí, solo por hoy, frente al muro de los lamentos, seamos felices y me perdones. Que solo por hoy, finjamos que nada pasó, y demos en alegría nuestras vidas, por Atenea.

En esta ocasión, no solo morirás tú por ella, pues yo estaré a tu lado. No estás solo, yo te acompañaré.

Aioros... nunca deje de quererte como mi hermano, a pesar de haber sido cegado. A pesar de haber perdido la fe.

Y solo por hoy, moriremos juntos, solo por hoy, puedo decirte que te amo.

* * *

**Nda: **Ok, lo sé, no es actualización, pero es muyy especial. Va dedicado para alguien a quién quiero con todo mi corazón, aunque para él parezca difícil de creer, pues luego nos la llevamos medio mal :P

**Así es, ¡Va para ti, mi hermanito mayor! ¡Te adoro con toda mi alma! ¡Se feliz! Y perdón por todos los inconvenientes causados jojo :P No olvides que te quiero, aunque nunca te lo he dicho tan abiertamente. **

****Finalmente, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos.


End file.
